Gantz
Gantz can refer to the most populous city on the Weiten continent or the government that claims that city as its seat of power. For centuries, the city of Gantz has been a symbol of strength, freedom, and peace for the numerous citizens of the continent. The Age of the Cataclysm and Legendary Heroes In the 640th year of the reign of the Gantz regime, the city of Gantz prospered in decades of peace, having found an equitable balance with other major powers across the sea and in the continent. While other continents still struggle with civil war and conquest, the metropolis of Gantz is a beacon of freedom. Orcs, in the past decade, have found tenuous peace and submitted to the rule of the Gantzian government, being a mostly-sovereign state, but having representation to conduct affairs in the greater government. The city proper has a populous count that is always shifting, but suspected to number almost one million people at any given moment.The city consists of eight districts, mostly self-contained or having one major purpose: government, military, economic, and residential. From the lavish, wealthy heights of Rochaven to the bustling streets of Peddler’s Mile, the city is alive with activity and a wonder of the world. Mandatory conscription quotas from across the land ensure that diverse mixes of people spend time protecting the realm, leading to a strong sense of duty and patriotism. While the government maintains rule of law, criminal elements lurk in the shadows, seeping into as many cracks as possible for profit. Those looking for wealth can find quick work if they’re willing to risk their lives working beneath the law. The city of Gantz, jewel of the Weiten continent, is home to a diverse mix of species sprawled across thousands of miles of land. In the West, the city of Gantz is a sprawling metropolis where the seat of power lies. From this city, the Gantz regime rules across its continent and exerts its influence over many nearby continents. History of Gantz The city of Gantz was rebuilt from the ashes of a people that had long since disappeared since humans and dwarves moved into the tropical area. With the enormous lake of fresh water, year-round beautiful weather, and access to both farmland and sea, it became a prosperous place to live almost 800 years before the current time. In order to protect peace, and therefore trade, centuries of fighting has distilled power into three major branches of the main government. The first, humans, were the first people to begin picking at the ruins of what would become Gantz. Finding the land’s weather and its resources vast and lush, humans began to make their home here. Only a few years passed before dwarves from Irondeep to the west and hill dwarves already living nearby in the Galenit mountain ranges began to take notice. The first of their contact was hostile, with humans, fledgling and few in numbers, lashing out in fear of losing their claim and livelihood. Until one of the dwarven clans, using foresight to see that the humans could be a gullible yet useful ally, extended peace to the humans. Drammun an Mesgachadh in the old Dwarven, or Drummond the Uniter, was the one who first offered amnesty, protection, and trade with the humans. It proved to be a turning point for Gantz. What would have likely been a simple farming legacy, with this union with dwarves lead to mining and major development of the area, which would uncover the ancient ruins that lay beneath layers upon layers of sediment. The first to discover more than fascinating metalwork at the point surpassing the crude bronze that humans and dwarves alike used were discovered, found ancient structures decades after mining of the sediment . What was found were architectural marvels, no crumbled and destroyed, the likes of which neither dwarves nor humans had ever conceived of. Underneath the dirt, with the mining expertise of the dwarves, were found ancient ruins. Wood elves, who had for generations lived in the greater forests to the east of Gantz and the Galenit mountain range would begin to make their way to the land, citing ancient oral traditional stories that their ancestors had, millennia before, vacated the land. While their claims to the land were never accepted by the dwarves and humans in the area, elves, now claiming themselves to be the lost people from legend have begun to insert themselves into the political sphere of Gantz.